Shin Megami Tensei: Dreams
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Lance Emralds was an ordinary student at Dekalb High School. One evening he awakes to his Persona. Him and his fellow classmates now must escape from hell. Connection to Persona 3 will be made. Chapter ten will be up shortly
1. Chapter 1: Jehovah

Shin Megami Tensei Dreams

Chapter 1: Jehovah

He tapped his pencil impatiently on his desk as his grey eyes stared at the unmoving hands on the clock on the wall. He pushed his long bluish blackish hair out of the way as he watched the second hand slowly make its journey around the clock. He pulled downed his black collar shirt a little farther down his dark jeans as he continued to watch the second hand track around the clock.

"Lance Emerald!" A loud voice startled him out of his trance.

He found himself staring at the angry teacher who had been trying to get his attention for the past minute.

"Can I help you?" Lance asked trying to act calm.

"Yes!" The teacher yelled finally releasing the rest of his anger.

"Could you solve this problem for the class?" The teacher asked and as an answer Lance stood up from his seat and walked over to the dry erase board.

He looked backed at the class to notice that a couple of the students were still giggling at his latest gimmick. He sighed and begun to solve the equation on the board. He sighed as he paused during halfway through the equation when he realizes that he should have done his homework last night or more importantly the entire week. He turned back to the teacher who was staring at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"Lance, we been going through this the whole week and you still don't know this stuff?" The teacher asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah..." Was Lance barely audible reply.

The bell rang and the class left the room, Lance moved to leave but the teacher stopped him. Lance standing at five and ten inches was at eye level with the teacher.

"Lance what happening, this entire year you've been my top student, acing everything that I gave to the class, but this past month you been slacking off, what's wrong?" The teacher pressed with concern in his voice.

"Mr. Vest..." He paused not really wanting to tell him what was really bothering him.

"I've been having some family problems lately." Lance finally decided to say even though deep down Lance knew that wasn't true.

"Well sometimes life can be hard, Lance your a good person. You can make it, I'm sure of it." Mr. Vest said patting Lance's shoulder.

"You should take off; go home rest do some of my homework, if you need help you have my number." Mr. Vest said giving Lance a friendly smile.

"Yeah, thank you." Lance said as he walked past.

When he exited the classroom on the second floor of DeKalb High School the hallways was still crowded. He made his way through the crowded hallways. He was in the main hallway of the school which was reserved for the math department. He made his way into a crossroad. To his left was the language department; in front of him was the small gym and past that were extra lockers and some other department's offices. To his right which was the way he was heading. This wing was the science wing, which his locker was located at.

He pushed through the crowded and found his locker; entering the combination for the locker he opened it with ease. He thought about what he wanted to take home with him. He thought about Mr. Vest and the fact he was the only teacher to notice his changed. So, he put his math book and notebook in his back pack, he threw it on his back and slams his locker door shut.

He started to smile as a nice song popped in his head. He moved down the crowded hallway singing the verse of the nice song in his head. That's when he caught a glimpse of her. She had long brunette hair that had a shade of black around winter time that went down her back. She had greenish bluish eyes that had this shine to it. She was wearing a red shirt with an array of flowers and a jean skirt. He acted like he didn't see her, but if anyone was paying attention then they would have noticed that he did see her and his smile vanish as soon as he did.

He told Mr. Vest that he had family problems, but the truth was that girl was the reason his grades was slipping and he was becoming apathetic to everything. The junior sighed as he tried to put the event with Tiffany Wright out of his mind.

He was confused, she seemed to like him, but when he asked her to the dance. She went straight out and rejected him. It was the cruelest reality of the seventeen year old Lance Emerald. It wasn't something rushed like the past girls he went after. He waited three quarters of the school year building up the friendship. It wasn't like they didn't have stuff in common. In fact friends on both sides thought that they would make a perfect relationship.

For about the hundredth time today he sighed as he pushed opened the school doors and a nice spring breeze blew across his face. He begun his trip home, walking the two blocks to home would be nice for him. Hopefully, in that time he could push the thought of Tiffany out of his mind and put that smile back on his face to not worry his mom.

A phone call interrupted his mind clearing. He pulled the black cell phone out of his pocket and answered the phone.

"Hello, mother." Lance greeted.

"Lance, could you stop by the gas station and pick me up a gallon of milk." Was the normal greeting his mother gave him.

"Yes m-" he couldn't finish the rest as him mother hung up the phone.

Sighing again he put the phone in his pocket and begun his trip to the local gas station and not to his house. The trip to the gas station wasn't bad at all it gave him more time to forget the subject of Tiffany Wright though he was starting to think that he would never be able to do that.

He finally reached the gas station which he choose the Seven Eleven this time. He opened the door and it rang as he walked in. The cashier gave him a nod as he moved to the back. He was checking how much money he had in his wallet as another figure walked in. The door bell ranged and the two people in there turn to see Tiffany walking in.

"Just my luck..." Lance said as he looked away hoping, praying that she didn't seem him look at her.

He sighed again as she moved through the snack isle hoping to find a healthy snack she could eat.

"Like I care." He said grabbing a milk jug from the rack and moving to the cashier.

Tiffany was studying something and for his life Lance couldn't avert his gaze from her. She always did that to him. While the love bird was distracted another group entered the Seven Eleven with a more evil intent.

Three men with mask on all wielding a pistol barged into the Seven Eleven.

"Alright put the money in the bag!" The apparent leaders order the cashier throwing him a leather bag.

"Hurry it up!" Said the second man who pointed his gun at the cashier.

Tiffany turned and looked and made a slight scream, but caught her scream midway. The third gunman was more nervous then the other two and probably lacked a drugged to be calm. When he heard Tiffany slight scream he turned and face her and pulled the trigger. She was lucky he was a horrible aim for it only hit her shoulder.

Lance saw her go down, something snapped inside of him. What was the worst possibility? Looking for a weapon that he didn't have.

"What the hell?" The leader asked.

"Freaking crap Charley!" The second gunman screamed.

"I'm so-" He started to apologize, but a milk jug hit him the face knocking the guy back his head hitting a metal bar from one of the food stands.

"What the?" the second gunman remarked.

"Hey where the kid go?" The leader asked looking at where Lance was standing.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap." Lance whispered to himself as he tried to crawl to where Tiffany was laying.

The leader heard a click sound and turned to see the cashier with a pistol pointed at his head. The cashier fired and the first robber lay dead. The second robber turned his gun on the cashier and they both opened fire on each other taking out each other in the process.

Lance heard the shots and quicken his pace to where Tiffany was. She was still alive he could tell that, but she was in a lot of pain. Lance wasn't a strong boy, but it was a desperate time so using all his strength he picked her up and tried to hurry to the door.

He made it to the door and was about to opened it with his foot when Tiffany screamed again. Out of reaction he turned to see the third gunmen standing though a little daze with his gun pointed at Lance. He tried to make a dash, but three shots went off and he didn't have the strength to stand.

*****

Lance opened his eyes and looked down at a blue carpet.

"What the?" He asked looking at a blue ceiling and blue walls.

"He awake!" A chirpy voice proclaimed.

Lance stood up and stretched and felt for bullet holes.

"Turn around lance." Said a strong voice so strong that it made him turn around.

He looked to see a shadow of a figure sitting at a white table with a girl maybe around his age with long pink hair that almost went down to the floor and an old fashion pink dress that you would see from the 1900's or so. He looked at the shadow figure trying to make out the person facial features or anything in that matter.

"You won't be able to see me." The figure informed Lance.

"Why's that?" Lance asked a bit confused.

"Because if you do, you'll die." The figure answered with a slight chuckle.

"But don't worry child, you'll see me one day at least you should hope so." the figure said and Lance had a feeling that he was smiling.

"Do you have a name?" Lance asked.

"I do, but you're not ready to hear it yet." The figure said with a friendly tone.

"If I do will I die?" Lance asked jokingly.

"Yes." The figure said chuckling a bit.

"See Lance! This is why I like you!" The figure proclaimed.

"Okay..." Lance said.

"Now Lance do you know why you are hear?" The figure asked.

"I don't know am I dead?" Lance asked trying to think about what he knew about the afterlife.

"Are you dead Lance?" The figure asked.

"No, it doesn't seem like it." Lance answered though a bit confused by the question.

"I see." said the figure and the girl next to him faked a loud cough.

The girl shyly walked toward Lance her bright lime green eyes stared into his dark eyes.

"Hello...Lance." She greeted blushing slightly.

"My name is Jessica Alakson and I live to serve you." She introduced slightly looking away in a deep blush.

"Okay..." Lance remarked totally weird out at this point.

"Anything you want just asks..." Jessica said slowly in a lewd way giving him a wink.

"I think I'll be going now." Lance said turning around and not noticing Jessica disappointed face.

"It's dangerous out there take this." The figure said as a gun floated done into his palm.

"It's called an Evoker, when the time comes put it to your head and press the trigger." The figure informed.

"You're insane." Lance said giving the figure a look saying that you got to be out of your mind.

Lance sighed and moved to the door. He slowly opened the door and ignoring Jessica goodbye took the first step out. As soon as he exited the room, the door shut and it vanished. He had only one option and that was to go down stairs. As he climbed down the stairs he noticed a sword on the wall. This place kind of creep him out so he grabbed the sword. After what seem like an eternity Lance reached the bottom of the stair case. There was a door across the room he was in, so he decided to make his way over to the door to leave.

A creature jumped out in his way. It had multiple arms and it seemed to have no body, but one of its arms held a mask out as if a face. While the other arms seem to hold knifes or what looked like needles. Lance wanted to go in with his new sword, but he realized that he didn't know how to use it well. He ran back to the stairs, but it too vanished. So he pulled out the gun or the Evoker as the figure had called. He wanted to shoot it, but if this was a crazy dream pointing it at his head wasn't such a bad idea. He didn't want to see it so he put it to the side and fired the trigger.

He mouthed the word Persona as a blue light shine and glass seem to blow out the other side of his head. A figure appeared above him. The man was old, very old, his eyes shone of wisdom and his body was very muscular. He had long flowing white hair and a long white beard. In his right hand was a globe and in his left was a miniature version of Lance.

"Thou art I and I am thou, from the sea of your soul I have emerged! I am Jehovah creator of the universe!" His persona shouted.

His persona held up the globe and lighting fell down upon the monster shocking it. It was stun as Jehovah vanished. Lance was gasping for his breath, but he put the evoker to the right side of his head again and pulled the trigger.

"Jehovah!" Was his sunder response as his Persona appeared above him and once again struck the creature with lighting. The creature vanished and Lance felled to his knees.

"What the hell was that?" Lance asked in between huge breath.

"It's your power Lance." A voice said in the distance.

"What?" Lance said looking up to see a man in white standing next to the door.

"It's your Persona, a Mask that you created to bare the hardship that you face in life." The man in white answered.

"It will help you achieve the dream if you use it right." The man in white said.

"My dream?" Lance asked.

"Do you know your dream?" The man in white asked.

"No." Lance answered.

"Walk through this door and you'll find out soon enough." The man in white said opening the door that he was standing in front of. Lance shrugged and walked through it.

"Perfect..." The man in white said with a glee in his yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Isabella

Chapter 2: Isabella

The alarm sounded and Lance jumped out of his bed. He shook his head and looked at the pj that he was wearing.

"What a strange dream." Lance said rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

He moved his hand to the alarm clock on his night stand. He turned off the alarm and out of the corner of his right eye he saw the Envoker. He studied the Envoker the silver gun shaped object. He looked across the room and saw the sword he picked up in that stair case. He moved over to the sword leaving the Envoker on the bed. He grasped the sword with his right hand. Unlike last night the sword seemed to belong there in his hand, it was like an extension of his arms. He went through some quick strikes perfectly.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It said seven fifth teen. He needed to get ready. He opened the closet door and threw on the first black collar shirt he could find. He accompany it with another pair of dark jeans. Throwing on his favorite light jacket he stuff the Envoker inside the inside pocket. Moving to the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth, ran down the stairs grabbed his backpack and burst through the door into the bright morning sunshine.

Arriving at the school, he realized that he should have gone to the bathroom before hand. He sighed once again and hurried to his locker. Once at his locker he quickly entered the combination to open it. Throwing in his stuff and grabbing a few of the books that was in the locker. He was about to shut his locker when someone shut it for him. He saw the hand with the finger nails painted pink. He followed the arm up to the face to realize it was Jessica from that strange room. Her long pink hair was tied up into a bun and she was wearing a pink tank top with a long lime green skirt that matches her shiny lime green eyes. Lance sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Lance." Jessica greeted with a soft smile.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked deeply confused at just why she was here.

"Getting an education silly." Jessica said with a chuckle and Lance sighed.

"So, Lance what's your first class?" Jessica asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Keyboarding and Format one." Lance answered heading his way to the little boy's room.

"Really, I have the same exact class!" Jessica shouted jumping up a little that got the attention of some of the people in the hallway.

"Hey Lance nice girlfriend!" A boy with a girl next to him shouted.

"Yeah, thanks." Lance muttered.

"Am I a nice girlfriend?" Jessica asked looking up at Lance who was almost a head taller then she was.

"What?" Lance asked as Jessica grabbed his arm.

"Let go." Lance said trying to shake off her arm.

"I don't want too...." Jessica said nudging against him.

"No really I have to go!" Lance said pushing her off.

"Take me with you!" Jessica begged.

"I can't." Lance said pointing to the men only sign.

"Oh." Jessica said as Lance vanished in the crowd.

*****

"This is it..." The senior said as he nervously approached the spot where he was told to meet her.

He had short black hair that was slightly spiked up. He had hazel eyes that always said he was unsure of himself. He was wearing a green shirt with a tan jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He was about six feet tall and was very skinny a bit of a nerd, but really a nice guy.

He saw her come. She had mid-length brown hair that went down quarter way of her back. She had these brown eyes that seem to draw people in. She wore the Dekalb High school track team jacket with a pair of black short shorts. She was also very skinny, but not that tall. She put in a piece of gum in her mouth and started to chew.

"Beautiful..." The senior mouth as he noticed the two boys Patrick and Tyler.

"Oh crap..." he mouthed knowing just where this was going.

"Hey Mathew what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Not much." Mathew answered.

"That's cool." Patrick said, but didn't show it.

"Taylor what's going on?" Mathew asked.

"What?" Taylor asked acting like she didn't know what was going on.

"You said you wanted to meet here alone." Mathew answered.

"Did I?" Taylor asked moving closer to Patrick.

"I thought you liked me..." Mathew whisper trying to look away.

"Me like you? Please don't make me laugh. How could I ever like a loser like you? Your so stupid and uncoordinated it's embarrassing just to be around you!" Taylor said reaching up and frenching Patrick.

"Whore..." Mathew whispered on the verge of tears. He took off running nearly tripping in the process.

"Loser! Loser! Loser!" Was the chant he heard behind him.

*****

Lance took a seat in the cafeteria finally able to get away from the stalker Jessica. Sighing and looking down at the table he didn't realize that he had a guest at the table.

"Hello, Lance." Said a soft voice.

He looked up to see Tiffany sitting across from him. He put a smile on his face just for the hell of it.

"You've been avoiding me lately, what's up?" Tiffany asked.

Lance wanted to say I wonder why, but Lance was never known to be rude.

"Nothing at all." Lance answered resting his head on his arms.

"Okay, have you seen the new episodes of Bleach?" Tiffany asked and Lance shook his head.

Lance begun to listen to Tiffany describe just what the new episodes of Bleach was about when he saw Jessica walk into the cafeteria. She examined the cafeteria and she seemed to jump when she noticed Lance. She began her walk almost run to Lance. Lance sighed when Jessica reach the table.

"Lance there you are!" Jessica shouted hugging his neck.

"Who this?" Tiffany asked always willing to meet a new person.

"I am Jessica Alakson and I am Lance Emerald's soul mate!" Jessica introduced and Lance slammed his head on the table.

"Lancey you shouldn't do that." Jessica said and at the mention of her new nick name for him he slammed it again.

"Are you okay Lance?" Tiffany asked and as a response Lance made a whining sound.

"Well..." Tiffany said more then a little weird out she left the table.

"Crap..." Lance said standing up.

"Lancey what's wrong?" Jessica asked and Lance just gave her a dark look and went after Tiffany.

*****

The girl sighed as she turned the page in her notebook to continue drawing. She pushed back her short black hair from her eyes. Her black dreamy eyes stared at the blank page deciding on just what to draw next. She was wearing a black hoody with a pair of dark jeans. She was average weight and average height. She was a freshman and was constantly annoyed by this sophomore who was in 'love' with her.

"Hello Santana." The sophomore greeted.

"Hi." Was her response.

"How are you doing today?" He asked and there was no response.

"How was your evening?" the sophomore asked and Santana sighed.

"Can't you just leave me alone Leo?" Santana asked as she got up and walked away.

Leo shook his head as his long black hair covered his head. His dark eyes were full of sadness as once again Santana pushed him away again. He stood up, pulled down his red shirt and pull up his blue jeans canceling out the effect of pulling down his shirt.

*****

Lance moved through the crowded hallways trying to find where Tiffany went. There was a scream and the crowds of students broke away revealing Tiffany backing away from this giant figure that was all gray with blonde hair and a blue mask.

"Tiffany!" Lance shouted pulling out his Envoker.

"No, Lance!" Jessica shouted.

Stepping in front of Tiffany he put the Envoker to the right side of his head and pulled the trigger. A flash of blue and out came Lance Persona casting down Zio on the monster. Unlike in the dream the Zio attack didn't affect the monster.

"What the?" Lance asked looking down at his Envoker. The monster attack giving Lance a right hook, Lance wasn't sure if he was ever hit this hard before. He flew back losing control of the Envoker in his hand, he flew across the floor to where Jessica was standing. The monster walked past Tiffany to finish off Lance. Jessica stepped in front of Lance.

"Go away!" Jessica shouted, but the creature just continued on its course.

Something deep down in Tiffany told her to pick up the Envoker. She remembered seeing how Lance used it, she put it to her forehead, and shutting her eyes she pulled the trigger. Broken pieces of what seem like glass flew out the back of her head as a blue light shine around her.

"I am thee who have answered thy call! I am Isabella at your service!" Tiffany persona shouted. It was a woman with long flowing black hair with dark eyes in a red ballet outfit. She twirled a bit and the creature was blown back by wind.

Her Persona vanished and Tiffany attempted to catch her breath that she just lost. She put the Envoker to her head and pressed the trigger again. Isabella reappeared and another fierce wind blew against the creature this time destroying it.

"What a punch!" Lance said as he stood himself up.

"Lancey!" Jessica shouted almost topping him over with a hug.

"What did I just do?" Tiffany asked gasping for breath.

"You summon your Persona or your psychical manifestation of your personality." Jessica answered.

More screams were heard farther down the hall way. Jessica handed Lance another Envoker along with a short sword.

"Where did you get these?" Lance asked.

"We need to destroy the rest of the monsters. I can tell what works on them, so I'll be able to help fight." Jessica answered.

"Your right." Lance said unsure of himself.

"Here take this." Jessica said handing Tiffany a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Wait I don't know how to use this!" Tiffany shouted.

"Don't worry it will come naturally to you." Jessica said.

Lance sighed and realized that he had the power to stop these creatures and if you have the power to do that you should it's the only right thing to do.

"If I don't...Who will?!" Lance shouted running past Jessica and Tiffany.


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob

Chapter 3: Jacob.

The first floor of the high school was split up into three different parts all ending up at the gym. The cafeteria was right next to the gym and right outside was the incident where Tiffany unlocked her Persona Isabella. Going straight would be the upper classman humanities along with the underclassman social studies room. The right was the upper classman social studies wing. To the left was the main entrance where you could go up stairs which led to the math, foreign languages, and science wings. If you continued left past the main entrance you would find the under classman humanizes department along with art department.

Lance rushed past Jessica and Tiffany to the left heading to the main entrance. Tiffany shrugged and ran after Lance.

"No, this way!" Jessica shouted pointing forward down the upper classmen humanities wing. She started to jump up in place but they paid no heed to her. She sighed and realizes this was another reason why Lance was so adorable. She smiled and ran forward away from Lance and Tiffany.

Lance stopped in the mid section as a creature that was all blacked that looked like a glob of black substance with a lump as a head with a blue mask on the lump with two small arms coming out. Lance grinned and held up his sword and charged. He slashed diagonally upwards then grabbing his sword with two hands slashed downward.

"Be judged!" Lance shouted as he spun using the momentum of the spin for a faster and harder left to right slash that had the creature falling backwards and disappearing.

Another one appeared and Tiffany taking out an arrow from her quiver realizing that she knew exactly how to use it. Aimed for the creature and fired killing it instantly. She pumped up her fist a little victorious action. Lance smiled back at her and motions for them too continue.

"I don't really understand what these things are." Tiffany said as they continue down the hallway.

"I don't know ether, but we have this power called Persona and since we have this power shouldn't we protect people from these creatures." Lance commented.

"It sounds a little self-righteous, don't you think?" Tiffany asked as they both stopped to face three more of the mysterious creatures that popped out in their way.

"I don't care." Lance said pulling out his Envoker.

Putting the Envoker to his head and pulling the trigger. His Persona appeared again and this time it held up the miniature figure of Lance. The little Lance made a punching motion and the creature was flew backed like it was punched and it disappear. Tiffany nervously pulled out her Envoker and putting it toward her forehead she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger bringing forth Isabella. The beautiful dancer spun and a fierce wind destroyed one of the creatures.

There was still a creature left and it charged for Lance. The creature tried to use one of its sharp claws to scratch Lance, but Lance blocked it with his sword. Lance smiled as he put the Envoker back to the side of his head.

"Jehovah!" Lance shouted as he pulled the trigger. From the blue light appeared Lance's Persona who raised the globe once again to cast done a little lighting done onto the creature. The creature vanished and Lance fixed his collar before moving on.

They reached the end of the hallway which was an exit and a stair case leading to the science wing.

"I think we should check the upstairs too." Lance said moving to the staircase

"I'm scared Lance..." Tiffany said nervously.

"Why?" Lance asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't want to go up there." Tiffany said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Lance asked moving closer to her.

"Don't you feel it?" Tiffany said as she felt her Persona shake something evil was coming.

"Feel w-" Lance started to asked, but stop mid-sentence as he felt his Persona shake from something terrible.

He turned around to the stair case to see what looked like a man, but it had black wings with dark skin. The creature was wearing a robe with a scythe that was already bloody and it started to laugh hysterical when he noticed the terrified expressions that were plastered across Lance and Tiffany face.

"Run!" Lance screamed as he ran for the door, stooping only to grab the stunned Tiffany arm to pull her along. It was pointless the creature would appear at every exit that Lance tried to run too.

Lance swallowed his fear and put his Envoker to his head.

"All right let's do this..." Lance said with a fierce determination in his voice.

*****

Taylor stared at the creature that was standing opposite of Tyler, Patrick and her. It smiled wickedly as it begun it's charged. It was hugely muscular with yellow eyes and long flowing white hair.

"Ho-" Tyler started to yell, but was interrupted by a gigantic fist slamming into his face. He flew back against the wall looking as if all the life in him was gone.

"Run!" Patrick screamed. Patrick was a big kid for his age working out for the many sports he played. With ease he grabbed the garbage can that was near him and chucked it at the creature head.

Taylor didn't even check to see if it had any effect just bolted across the hallway, using all her track skill she had. She didn't look back when Patrick screamed as the creature squeezed the life out of him. Tear's welled up in her eyes as she realizes that she would never experience true love. She didn't want to die yet not until she met that perfect guy.

She screamed when she heard the loud stomps of the creature. It was gaining and fast, she pushed herself to new levels of speeds that would have made her track coach stand up and cheer. The creature grabbed a terrified kid on the ground chucked the kid at her legs. She tripped, but managed to roll and fall on her shoulder and not her head like the creature wanted her too.

She desperately tried to get up; she was on her knees when the creature kicked her. She screamed out in pain as she flew farther down the hallway nearly crashing into a girl with pink hair. The creature was there in a second. She was withering in pain, coughing up blood as the creature picked her up by her hair.

"Catch!" Yelled the pink hair girl as she tossed Taylor a gun.

She caught the gun and looked at the creature. The creature yellow eyes stared into hers as it licks its lips and showed its teeth. Not wanting to be alive when she was eaten, she put the gun to her head; closing her eyes she pulled the trigger. A flash of blue light through back the creature and broken glass seem to blow out the side of head.

"I am Jacob, thy strength!" Taylor Persona shouted as it appeared in front of Taylor. It was muscular man who seemed to live thousands of years ago. He had short black curly hair, with a black beard in one hand he had a sword in another hand he had a scroll. Taking the sword Taylor Persona sliced at the creature pushing it farther back.

Taylor caught her breath fast and staring at the creature with pure hate she put the Envoker to her head again and pulled the trigger. Once again Jacob appeared above Taylor and sliced his sword again. Yet the creature was still alive and charged after Taylor taking a wild swing for Taylor head. She ducked under the punch and out of instinct she punched the creature in the gut. It winced in pain, she didn't relent she stepped backed and with her right hand she gave him an upper cut to the chin.

"Die freak!" She screamed as she jumped up and landed a round house kick on its face. The creature flew back and landed on its back vanishing for good.

Taylor looked at the Envoker in her hand and wonder just exactly what happen there. She didn't realize it at that time, but the girl with the pink hair was standing next to her.]

"I new you had it inside of you." Jessica said and Taylor gave her a weird look.

"Persona the facade that one creates to protect themselves from the dangers of the outside world." Jessica explained.

"Right..." Taylor said looking once again at the Envoker.

"Anyway thanks for this gun thing." Taylor said with a cheery smile.

"Oh it's called an Envoker it stimulates a near death experience that is needed to summon your Persona." Jessica explained.

"No wonder it looks like a gun." Taylor said putting the Envoker away.

"By the way my name is Jessica Alakson." Jessica said holding out her hand with a huge smile.

"Oh, Taylor Halgrin." Taylor said shaking her hand.

*****

Lance pull the trigger to the Envoker and Jehovah appeared and struck the creature with a little lighting strike that fazed the creature, but it didn't do much too it. The creature attack swiping with his scythe. Pushing Tiffany to the ground and nearly getting cut in half in the process of saving her life.

Lance looked at the stunned Tiffany on the ground and summoned his Persona once again. This time the little lance made the punching move again and the creature seem to chuckle at it. The creature raised it hand and a ball of fire shot forth at Lance. Lance raised his sword in defense, but he was still knocked back a bit by the fire blast. Out of pure instinct Lance jumped to the right as the creature scythe went into the wall.

Seeing his chance, he swung diagonally upwards at the creature, not waiting to see if it hurt him he grabbed the sword with both hands slamming down on the creature and just for insurance he spun slashing it left to right. Lance grinned at his work, but it soon faded when he heard the creature chuckling again. The creature made a punching motion and Lance flew pack into the wall. Laughing evilly the creature pulled out the scythe from the wall and held it above its head ready to launch the finishing blow on Lance while he tried to regain his thoughts.

Tiffany saw Lance go flying against the wall and watch as the creature raised. She snapped out of her fear and pulled out her Envoker.

"I need you!" She shouted pulling the trigger to summon Isabella and a fierce wind distracted the creature long enough for Lance to stand up and dodge the creature finishing blow.

Lance was worn out and out of breath he stared into the creature evil yellow eyes. He looked past the creature to see Tiffany summon her Persona and soft white partials fell on Lance. He felt his energy come and smiled and dodged a fireball the creature threw at him.

Tiffany put her Envoker between her skirt and leg to pull out an arrow from her quiver. Shooting the arrow into the creature back. The creature screamed and fell on one knee. Lance grin reappeared on his face and summon his Persona to strike the creature with its lighting.

The creature rose in anger and turn toward Tiffany. The was anger in its eyes that said your about to die. Moving so fast that Tiffany didn't see where it went it touched where Tiffany heart was and she fell back in fear.

"Lance!" she screamed.

"No!" Lance screamed charging with his sword. The creature saw him coming clearly and with the end of his scythe stopped Lance charged dead center. Dropping his sword and his Envoker on the ground coughing up blood Lance fell to the ground. The creature smiled wickedly.


	4. Chapter 4: Destruction

Chapter 4: Destruction.

Mathew stared blankly at his desk, it didn't look like he was doing anything, but he was sure thinking things. The thoughts were why did she do that to me and why does this always have to happen to me? Mathew cursed at his bad luck. All his life people mocked and ridicule him. He was subject of everyone jokes, but not anymore he was going to make them pay and he knew just how.

As he stood up something crashed through the door. It was a tall skinny creature with about six arms. In one arm it held a two handed sword. Along with the other eight students in the room the creature about scared them to death. It didn't attack it stared at Mathew and pointed to a kid who in third grade use to call him gay. Mathew nodded and the creature took off its head. Everyone else screamed and Mathew was shocked. The monster pointed to another kid, this kid in second grade loved to push Mathew in the snow ruining his school work. Mathew grinned and nodded and the creature cut the kid in half. Mathew laughed and pointed to the rest of the class.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mathew shouted in happy glee as the monster begun its rampage in the classroom.

As the kid was slaughter some sharp pain in the back of the head was felt. By the time the creature was done Mathew was on his knee's covering the back of his head. The creature stared at him and seemed to mouth the word master to him before leaving.

Mathew rose and looked at the blood stain mess on the ground and smiled. He started to walk to the door to see where that monster went. He slipped and fell down on a bloody object, rubbing his elbow he looked at the gun shaped object that was covered in blood. He picked up the gun and some voice said in his head Envoker. He stood up again and walked out of the room looking for that monster.

*****

"I got to get to Patrick and Tyler!" Taylor yelling starting to run down the hallway.

"Their dead..."Jessica said as she started.

"How do you know that?" Taylor asked jogging in place.

"Because they didn't listen to their Persona like you, Tiffany and Lance." Jessica explained to Taylor.

"You mean Lance Emerald?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah him..." Jessica said sighing.

"Should we go find him?" Taylor asked.

"Although I would love to be around him at this moment, but we have to go find Leo Sanders and a girl name Santana Cruz." Jessica answered.

"I don't know who those two are Jessica." Taylor informed.

"Don't worry I know where they are." Jessica said running in front of Taylor.

They started to run down the hallway. Jessica was slow down by running in the dress.

"Don't you wish you weren't wearing that dress, my lockers close and I have my track uniform in there? If you want to change." Taylor told Jessica.

"Nah I'm fine." Jessica informed Taylor

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah and anyways Lance likes girls in dresses better." Jessica answered smiling at just thinking about Lance.

"Whatever." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

*****

Mathew stepped out into the Math wing. If there were any students in the hallway the only thing left was blood and gore.

"To think that my monster did this!" Mathew laugh with evil glee as soon as he said the sharp pain in the back of his head went off again.

"What the hell is this?" Mathew asked as he touched the back of his head to find blood.

He shook the pain away and decided to move to the office to take out the authority next. He was about to go into the main office when he heard by the stair case the voice of Taylor Halgrin and some other girl he didn't know about. He grins and stood at the top of the stair case. He listened to their conversation.

"I feel someone important." Jessica said stopping half way.

"Is it one of the two was looking for?" Taylor asked and Jessica shook her head and pointed to the top of the stairs.

"Mathew?" Taylor asked.

"Surprise to see me Taylor?" Mathew answered with a question.

"I didn't think you would be alive..." Taylor said with a shy voice.

"It's good to have a friend around." Taylor said smiling up at him.

"Friend huh?" Mathew asked in a quiet voice and Taylor nodded her head.

"I don't think so whore." Mathew said with an evil smile

"What?" Taylor asked surprise.

"What do you not remember earlier this morning Taylor?" Mathew asked.

"You don't understand!" Taylor shouted.

"Don't understand? Don't understand?!" Mathew Shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I understand clearly! You stupid whore! You told me that you like me and told me to meet you out in the parking lot by your car!" Mathew screamed his anger rising

"So I did...and you..." Mathew tried to say not wanting tears to come out.

"Taylor pull out your Envoker!" Jessica shouted feeling a terrible presence

Taylor subconsciously pulled out her Envoker.

"Mathew..." she said taking a step closer or trying to as Jessica pulled her back.

Down from the ceiling dropped this huge spider that was all white with a red M on its back. Jessica screamed and Taylor put her envoker to her head and pulled the trigger summoning Jacob. Her Persona slashed down making the spider flinch a bit. The spider looked back at Mathew and he nodded turning around.

The spider stood up four of its eight legs' and fired its web. Jessica jumped out of the way while Taylor dodged the string. She looked at the wall to see the string burn through the wall. If the gigantic spider didn't creep her out that sure did. She put the Envoker to her head again and pulled the trigger summoning Jacob this time used the hilt of the sword to make a punching motion. The spider flinched again, but there still seem no damage done to it.

"You're going to have to use spells!" Jessica shouted.

"I don't think I have any!" Taylor shouted back dodging another acid string.

Taylor did not like being in front of the huge gigantic spider. Just the mere sight of it made her cringe. Yet she had to do something so she summons forth Jacob again, but it only made the spider flinch. The Spider decided to have fun with its food and started to try and slam it sharp legs on Taylor. Thanks to her natural quickness and maybe just pure luck she was able to dodge the leg's but didn't have time to attack back.

Jessica looked up at Mathew whose back was turned toward the fight with arms cross he still held an Envoker. The spider had a near hit and Mathew clenched his head screaming pain. His legs moved back and forth desperately trying to stay on his feet.

"Mathew stop rejecting your Persona!" Jessica shouted.

"It wants you to stop the spider!" Jessica continued to shout.

"You must have the Arcane of Justice and it screaming out to you to stand for Justice Mathew!" Jessica shouted to him.

"That spider is my Justice!" Mathew screamed at her.

The spider finally had some luck as it nipped Taylor shoulders bringing her to her knees. The sharp pain in Mathew head flared and brought him to his knees.

"If you don't do something now Mathew your Persona will kill you!" Jessica shouted, pleaded.

"Rarggh!" Mathew shouted turning around putting the Envoker to his head and pulling the trigger.

A flash of light and broken glass flew out the right side of his head. Above him appeared a skeleton in a black robe with scythe.

"I am Destruction and we are two sides of the same coin remember that!" Destruction shouted raising it scythe to cast a fire blast at the spider.

The spider screamed in agony and turned toward Mathew as Jessica ran over to Taylor to help stop her bleeding.

"You're dead!" Mathew shouted putting the Envoker to his head and summoning his Persona again. This time the fire blast hit the spider in the face forcing it onto its back.

Smiling wickedly Mathew put the Envoker to his head and pulled the trigger once more. Underneath the spider a purple circle was form and purple flames shot up and the spider vanished.

Taylor was on the ground her shoulder against the wall her wound closed she would be fine. Watching Mathew slowly descend down the stairs she watched his handsome features. The way his hair matched his eyes and the way he dressed wasn't to copy other people, but his own style. He had this grin on his face that made her blush slightly.

"I'm sorry..." Taylor said looking into his eyes.

"Are you sorry now that I have the power to kill you?" Mathew asked with an evil grin on his face.

"No because I actually mean it." Taylor said softly giving him a smile.

"Don't give me your pity whore." Mathew said turning around.

"No really...Mathew." Taylor begged.

"Shut up Whore! I don't want your excuses!" Mathew said walking up the stairs.

Taylor reached out towards him, but couldn't reach him. She started to cry softly as Jessica help her up. They followed Mathew up the stairs who was now heading for the science wing of the school. Mathew stopped halfway to turn around and face them.

"Why are you following me?" Mathew asked.

"We have to stick together." Jessica answered.

"Why?" Mathew asked.

"For we can get out." Jessica explained.

"Why wouldn't we be able to get out?" Mathew asked.

"If you go by the main entrance you will feel its presence, it horrible and were going to need all eight of us to kill it." Jessica explained.

"Fine, you do seem to know a lot about this, but mark my word as soon as were out leave me alone." Mathew said looking at Taylor.

"And I will kill you Taylor if you follow me afterwards got it?" Mathew asked with an evil look in his eye and Taylor nodded his head.

"Yo pinky since you know so much about this where should we go?" Mathew asked.

"It's Jessica and you were heading the right way." Jessica said and Mathew shrugged continuing to walk.

*****

The creature laughed evilly as it raised it scythe to land the finishing blow on Tiffany. She was able to swallow her fear in time to dodge the attack. Though she was still terrified of the creatures she knocked an arrow onto her bow and aimed for the creature.

"This is it!" She said firing the arrow. The arrow zoomed through the air aimed, Tiffany aim was little off so it nipped the creature's shoulder. It screamed in pain and charged.

By pure luck, Tiffany was able to dodge a swing that was aim for her head. She ran under the creature's arm as the creature pulled its scythe out of the wall. The creature spun aiming to slice Tiffany in half, but out of pure instinct Tiffany dove forward rolling over Lance. She knelt there for a second trying to wake up Lance. She pushed herself away as the Creature scythe slammed into the ground nearly hitting Lance in the process.

"Lance wake up!" Tiffany screamed pulling out her Envoker.

She pulled the trigger summoning the beautiful Isabella. She tried the healing spell on Lance, but it didn't seem to have an effect on him.

"Lance!" Tiffany begged backing up into the wall again.

*****

Lance stared into the darkness that surrounded his body.

"Am I dead?" Lance asked himself as he saw a light. He ran toward it.

He sucked through the hole when he reached the light. He stood above a scene. He was in a girl's room. The bedding was definitely a girl design of pink. There was a shelf full of Manga; from the look of it was Shoji Manga. Yeah it was definitely a girl's room. In walked a girl with long brown hair, wearing glasses with a black school uniform. Following the girl was a boy, with mid-length bluish blackish hair with dark eyes. He had this sort of aura around him that drew Lance gaze. There was some sort of similarity or familiarity that Lance felt about this boy.

"Here we are..." The girl whispered nervously blushing deeply.

"I love you......" The boy whispered pulling the girl into his arms. They stood there for about thirty seconds looking into each other eyes.

"I love you too." The girl said reaching up to kiss the boy. The boy kissed her back. The girl's face was totally red as he she walked him to her bed.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes you're the only person who I have ever felt this way." The girl said sitting down on the bed and pulling the boy close to her.

"I love you Minato." The girl said.

"I love you too Chihiro." The boy said back.

Lance was pulled away from the vision back into the blackness and into the strange room. Sitting on the white desk was the figure though a little less dark as he was when Lance first saw him.

"You're too weak." The figure said in an angry voice.

"I did my best." Lance said in his defense.

"You have my power yet you couldn't defeat it." The figure said with a disappoint tone.

"It was just too strong for me to handle." Lance said looking down.

"Stop relying on yourself and rely on me." The figure said stepping down from the table.

"But your not there..." Lance commented wrong.

"That's where you're wrong." The figure said holding up his hand and on each finger was a white flame.

"Hold still child this is for you benefit." The figure slamming his hand on the left side of Lance chest. The white flame engulfed Lance, it didn't burn Lance felt an overwhelming sensation of power. It left Lance on his knee's gasping for breath with smoke rising from his body.

"Lance!" He heard Tiffany shout.

"Remember child the closer to your dream you get the stronger will you get." The figure said as Lance was pulled back to reality.

Shaking his head Lance raised to his knee's grabbing his Envoker. Looking at the creature that had Tiffany's back against the wall, he stood up. A white aura seemed to come off of Lance as he put the Envoker to his head. Something got the creature attention as it turned to see who this new foe. To its surprise it saw Lance pulling the trigger of his Envoker.

"Jeh...Ho...Vah!" Lance shouted summoning forth his Persona.

His Persona raised the globe and underneath the creature a flash of white light flashed and the creature was knocked onto the ground. A confident grin appeared onto Lance face as he kicked up his sword, charging the fallen creature. The creature was trying to get back up to its feet, but the last attack had it dazed and confused. Although, it was confused it clearly understood that fact that it was about to die when Lance jumped into the air slashing the creature nearly in two. The creature vanished in a purplish flame as Lance stuck his sword into the ground as he fixed his shirt collar giving Tiffany a victorious grin.


	5. Chapter 5: Alexis listens to Jimmy Page

Chapter 5: Alexis listens to Jimmy Page

"It's actually dead..." Tiffany said as she stood to her feet.

"To think that I was about to die..." Tiffany remarked giving a smile to Lance.

"Please Tiffany have a little more faith in my fighting abilities..." Lance joked. They both laughed to ease themselves from the intense moments they just had.

"We should go find Jessica." Tiffany said moving to go back the way they came.

"There no going back, we go upstairs." Lance said moving to the stairs.

"Another one of those things could be up there." Tiffany said shaking her head.

"Then we will kill that one too, anyways Jessica upstairs." Lance said beginning to climb the steps.

"How can you tell?" Tiffany asked and Lance just shrugged.

"Well I don't want to be alone..." Tiffany said following Lance.

*****

She was hiding behind the book shelf hoping, praying that those two creatures wouldn't find her here. She had witness those two creatures massacre the people in the library. It was only matter of time before they would find her. She looked through the cracks of the book two stare at the two creatures. The first creature was all black with yellow eyes, it had a red bandana, and it had sharp claws that were stain with blood. The second creature was all white with yellow eyes, it had a blue bandana. It smiled its bloody face and sniff.

Santana's heart was pounding faster and faster as both creatures looked her way. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her shoes. She turned around and saw Leo with his finger on his mouth. He was just as scared as she was, but he had a metal pole in his hand.

"Follow me..." Leo whispered and Santana nodded her head.

Santana found Leo really annoying but at this time he was actually quite welcoming to see. Leo held out a hand with a mirror in them. He didn't see anything so he quietly moved to another bookcase closer to the exit. He looked through the book case to see what the two monsters were doing. They were finishing off some students; he waved his hand motioning for her to come over. He used his hand mirror to check the area to see if he could go again. It was clear for him to again and so he moved again so he moved to the next book case. He looked through the book case to see where they were, but he couldn't see them. He heard a scream and turned to see Santana in the grasp of the monster.

He grasped the metal rod in his hand. He thought of his entire martial arts lesson and brought them forth. He charged for the closest monster spinning on his left foot to use the motion of the spin to add extra to the force. The move hit the creature in the stomach, pulling back on the rod he shot forward into the creature nose. Finally he pulled black and swung it hitting the creature aside the head sending it into a book case. He turned to face the other creature that threw Santana to the ground and charged.

Leo side stepped the creature hoping to hit the creature, but the creature stop his swing mid-swing. Leo was shocked and a tug of war insisted between Leo and the creature. It was a one side battle really in the matter of seconds the creature had the bar stripped from Leo. Leo backed up moving his body in a battle ready position as the monster threw the bar aside.

Not much liking the anticipation, Leo launched a lighting fast punch, but the creature blocked it mid-swing. Thinking fast Lance shot up his left knee, but the creature took it in the stomach and it didn't seem to phase it. The creature cocked its fist and launched slamming it into Leo nose. That had Leo flying backwards; the creature jumped kneeing Leo in the face and in mid air spun kicking him away.

Leo coughed up blood and rolled to his side trying to rise. The love of his life was going to die if he didn't stand up and fight. He was on his knees when the creature kicked him in the chest; a rib broke sending him in the air. The creature grabbed his neck slamming him against the wall. Dazed Leo looked to his left on the shelf was a gun! Doing his best to ignore the punching in his stomach he reached for the gun. He got hold of the gun and smiled thinking he just won the battle. The creature took hold of his wrist and pointed the gun to his head and used his finger to pull the trigger.

A flash of blue light and what looked like glass blown out the side of Leo head. The creature let go of Leo back stepping in fear as a Persona appeared above Leo. The Persona had tight leather pants with a black tank top. The Persona was playing a guitar. He had long shaggy brown hair.

"I am Jimmy Page. I guess I have no choice but to serve you!" The Persona shouted strumming his guitar. The creature flew back from a blast of flame.

The creature struggled to get up, as Leo stared at the gun. Leo grinned realizing that he had the advantage. Leo spun the gun in his hand as he put it to his head and pulled the trigger. A flash of blue light and Jimmy Page strummed his guitar covering the creature in his flame. The flame vanished and the white creature lay dead on the ground. It soon vanished altogether.

"Where the other one?" Leo asked looking around. He looked forward and there was nothing. He looked to his right and saw nothing. He looked to his left and saw a scared Santana, giving her a reassuring smile he turned around to see a black fist slam into his face.

Leo crashed into a table struggling to get up. The creature slammed his knee into the face of Leo. Leo had taken a beating, but that was the last straw he was out.

Santana peak her head out to see the creature push Leo with its foot. It looked like to her that it was trying to see if Leo was going to get up. It shrugged and turned around to see Santana looking at it. She squealed and bolted for the nearest exit. The creature was there before her with its evil grin. It held up a finger to her waving it like it was a parent telling its child not to do that. She turned and ran for another exit, but she ran into the creature literally. She stumbled back on her bottom. She rose rubbing her bottom backing up from the creature. The creature grabbed her by her arms and brought her close.

She turned her head as the creature caressed her cheek. The sent shiver down her spine and almost her puke. Holding her still by one hand, the creature used his free hand to start to unzip her hoody. She screamed as she heard its perverted laugh. Out of pure repulsion she kneed the creature in the groin. The creature dropped and she landed on a gun shaped object. Thinking that it was better to die then be used by that thing she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

A flash of blue light and above her appeared a figure. It was wearing a long flowing tan cape with a black shirt and red pants. Around it's waist was a sword and it had long black hair.

"I am Alexis, thy protection!" Her persona shouted pulling out its sword. A chunk of ice threw back the creature.

She stood up and put the Envoker to her head and pulled the trigger again. Alexis came forth and pulled out his sword again freezing the creature in place. She moved to the frozen statue of the creature. She pushed it and the statue broke into pieces and the pieces vanished.

She looked over to Leo who wasn't moving. She moved over to him and knelt near him.

*****

"Can it be?" Jessica asked

"Can what be?" Taylor asked back as an answer.

"Lancey!" Jessica charged nearly knocking Mathew over.

"What the hell?" Mathew asked looking at the running girl.

*****

Lance heard the scream and sighed heavenly. It was a signed that Jessica was close by. Even though it hadn't even been a day, he was already annoyed by Jessica. Not the face that he was getting attention from somebody of the opposite sex, it just that it was always around Tiffany.

"Here comes your girlfriend." Tiffany said chuckling a bit.

"She not my girlfriend." Lance said as he was almost tackled by Jessica.

"Lancey!" Jessica said squeezing him tight.

"Let go." Lance said trying to pry her off of him.

Taylor and Mathew finally arrived at the scene. Lance stared at Mathew, something about him drew Lance. Mathew felt the same about Lance.

"Lance Emerald." Lance said pushing off Jessica and reaching out his hand to shake Mathew's.

"Mathew Ericson." Mathew introduced shaking Lance hand. For some reason he could tell that his Persona was happy.

"You're Taylor Halgrin, right?" Lance asked and she nodded her head.

"You're that kid in p.e. that's always energetic?" She asked and Lance nodded his head.

"I'm surprise your still alive Tiffany." Mathew said chuckling a bit.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Lance here." Tiffany said giving Lance a smile.

"Thank you Lance..." She said with smiling playfully pushing him a bit.

"Your welcome." Lance said with victorious grin on his face. Mathew and Taylor both laugh at the way Jessica looked at Tiffany then.

"So, pinky have we found them all yet?" Mathew asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"The name is Jessica!" Jessica shouted and Mathew only laughed.

"Have we found the two we was looking for?" Taylor asked and Jessica shook her head.

"Wait what?" Lance asked and Jessica looked up at him.

"If we ever want to leave this school, we have to find all the Persona user in order to kill that thing that is near the exit." Jessica explained.

"Wait, we can't save anybody?" Lance asked in shocked.

"If their personality weren't strong enough then there Persona wouldn't be able to manifest, so they wouldn't survive past those doors." Jessica explained putting a somber mood on everybody.

"What do you mean past those doors?" Tiffany asked.

"Go nearby the main entrance and you'll find out what I mean." Jessica shaking visibly.

"Couldn't someone hide and wait for help to come?" Taylor asked.

"I doubt it; these creatures seem to know where we are." Lance answered thinking about that last creature he and Tiffany face.

"So by standing here..." Tiffany said as all four of them felt an evil presence.

Standing at the end of the hallway was a gigantic muscle bound black creature holding a blood stain halberd with two, two handed swords on its waist. It was wearing a purple gi out fit and it had this wicked grinned. Tiffany squealed in terror as Taylor was stunned in fear. Mathew was deciding wither or not to run. Lance walked out in front of them. He wasn't scared, if he could be that seemly impossible foe before, then nothing could stop him.

"I'm not scared!" Mathew shouted faking bravo while he ran up to Lance.

"Mathew!" Taylor shouted running after him. Tiffany desperately shook away her fear and ran after them.

"Be careful Lance!" Jessica screamed.

Lance charged the creature and in preparation to the attack the creature pulled back for a left to right swing. Finally Lance was in hitting range and the creature swung. At the last second Lance slid down in between the creature legs. Wiping out his Envoker, Lance pulled the trigger, summoning his Persona. The miniature Lance made a punching motion and the creature stumbled forward.

Taylor was next to step up to the plate. She ran and jumped with her right first she landed a devastating punch on the creature. Landing smoothly she jumped up with her left fist leading landing a devastating upper cut. She landed positioning herself for a round house kick. Jumping into the air, she spun, but was smacked away into Mathew.

The creature lifting up its halberd destroying the ceiling process ready to launch a finishing blow on Mathew and Taylor. Tiffany screamed and pulled the trigger of her Envoker. The beautiful dancer danced her dance and caused the creature to redirect its swing at Tiffany. With lighting quick speed it swung it halberd at Tiffany, but not fast enough as Lance was there pulling her out of the way of the swing. The creature swung again forcing Lance to push away Tiffany in order to save both there life's.

"Get off whore!" Mathew said pushing off Taylor as he stood up.

"Alright round two!" Mathew said as he put the Envoker to his head and pulled the trigger.

Destruction came forth and the creature was hit with a burst of flame. The creature started to shrug it off, but it was with lighting by Lance and too add fuel to the fire Tiffany's Isabella was there to cast its Garu spell on the creature. The creature was finally stumbling backward as Taylor rose and summoned Jacob to slice the creature.

The creature seem to about to fall over, but it quickly regain its posture and launched its counter attack. It shot a blast of fire at Taylor that had her falling down on the ground. Casting Zionga on Tiffany had her falling back on her knees. Lance nodded at Mathew and they charged. Mathew put his Envoker to his head and pulled the trigger. Destruction came forth and another burst of flame reached the creature. The flame disappeared and out of the smoke came a leaping Lance with his sword slashing downward. The creature was pushed back ten feet as Lance landed on his feet smoothly.

Mathew ran up to Lance ready to attack again if needed. The creature laughed a wicked laugh as a purple circle appeared under Lance. A flash of purple flame and Lance was blown back rolling away. Lance struggled to get up as the creature charged lighting fast grabbing Mathew by his neck. He held him up in the air squeezing the life out of him.

"Mathew!" Taylor screamed rushing to the scene. Pulling out her Envoker, she summoned Jacob and desperately tried to make the creature let Mathew go. Finally the creature threw Mathew into Taylor and looked for another target.

The only person standing was Tiffany. It smiled and Tiffany realized who the creature next target was. Swallowing her fear she put the Envoker to her head and summoned Isabella. The beautiful dancer dance her dance and the creature shrugged off the Garu attack. The creature rushed Tiffany running into her before she could summon her persona again. She fell back and before she could fall the creature had her in its hands.

"Let go of her!" Lance screamed finally able to stand up.

The white aura flowed off of him once more. He had victorious grin on his face as he put the Envoker to his head and pulled the trigger. Jehovah appeared and raised both the miniature lance and the globe and a white orb appeared above the creature. It fell down disengaging the creature as it fell.

Lance turned toward Tiffany with a smile and she smiled back blushing a bit.

*****

Leo opened his eyes to find Santana looking at him. He sat up trying to wipe away the dried blood that was on his lips. He looked around and the two creatures that were here earlier were dead. One was missing and the one Leo had burn to death was still there.

"What happen?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but if it wasn't for you Leo. I wouldn't be here." Santana answered.

"But I do believe that I was knocked out." Leo said with disapproving look on his face.

"Don't worry Leo, you're still my hero." Santana said with a slight blush on her face.

"Really?" Leo asked.

Santana thought about it for a second. In her life not many people cared about her. Her one friend was always going on and on about herself. Her family always pay her no heed. Then there was Leo Sanders, who no matter what she did to him was always there checking to see if she was okay, even if in an awkward way.

"Yeah, Leo you're my hero." Santana said embracing him in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6: Jimmy Page Please Save Alexis

Chapter 6: Jimmy Page Please Save Alexis.

Leo with the help of Santana was able to stand to his feet. He cracked his back, neck, and fingers and moved to find his metal pole that he had, but he stopped to pick up his Envoker. Santana was following his every move. The library was a total mess, but he knew that they had to get out of there before something else bad happen. He moved to one of the fire exist in the library and pushed to see if would open.

"Stand back." Leo told Santana as he raised his metal pole to break the door window. With all his strength he slammed the pole against the door window. Some sort of barrier was there and so he force back onto the ground.

"What the?" Leo asked looking at the bar and the window.

He tried it again and the same result happen.

"Okay, I guess were not going out that way." Leo said turning toward the main exit.

He stared at the exit something told him that it was going to be east getting out of there.

"Alright were going out into the hallway, just stick close to me and you'll be fine." Leo informed Santana.

"As long as I'm near you, I'll be fine." Santana said moving closer to him.

If it wasn't for the strange creatures that could eat this day would be awesome to Leo. Leo noticed a paper cutter machine on one of the tables in the library. He took the machine and broke off the blade part of it.

"Hear take this." Leo said handing over Santana the blade.

"Thanks…" Santana said not really knowing what to do with it.

They walked out of the library and was about to turn down the main section of the hallway when warning bells went off in Leo head. He pushed himself and Santana out of the way when a bird/bat like creature swooped down at them. It was all black with wings like a bat, but it had a beak like a bird. Leo thought it looked like a dinosaur.

Not asking question, Leo pulled out his Envoker and pulled the trigger. Jimmy Page went forth strumming his guitar and shot forth a blast of fire at the creature. The creature dodged the Agi attack with ease. Santana fumbled with her Envoker before putting it to her head and pulling the trigger. Alexis lifted up his sword and launched its Bufu attack on the creature. The creature was able to dodge that attack too.

The creature flapped its wings sending mini tornados at the two of them. Leo with his quick reflexes was able to dodge the attack. He saw that Santana had yet to make her move to avoid the attack, so he pushed her out of the way letting himself take on the full blunt of the attack. He flew back hitting his head on a locked leaving him dazed and confused.

Santana panicking ran from the monster. It gave chase being faster then Santana it got hold and took off. Santana screamed and that was enough to snap Leo out of his confusion. Leo began to chase after the creature not to his surprise was faster then him.

"Daren't!" Leo screamed putting the Envoker to his head and pulling the trigger. Jimmy Page strummed his guitar once more and a stream of fire blow towards the creature. It dodged it nearly burning Santana in the process.

"Daren't!" Leo screamed pulling the trigger again, this time his Persona swung the guitar and an arrow flew out hit one of the creature's wing.

Normally to Leo logic that would down a winged creature, but it only slowed it down. Leo repeated his action and hit the other wing having the creature and Santana crash into a wall. There was a bit of dust and the creature struggled to rise. Leo put the Envoker back to his head to finish off the evil abomination. He stopped when he noticed the creature began to glow.

It morphed into a body of a human, with the same beak head, it two new wings on its back and in one it had a sword. The creature swung its sword and a gust on wind blew Leo back on his knees.

"Daren't!" Leo shouted rising to his Knee's and summing his Persona once again.

The blaze of fire shout forth towards the creature, but the creature seem to faze out then faze back again to dodge the attack. The creature laughed evilly as Santana tried to run away. It grabbed her by the hood of her hoody.

"Where do yaw think yaw going, my precious?" The creature asked in a sinister voice.

"It talks?" Santana whispered to herself.

"Yes precious, we do talk." The creature answered taking the Envoker out of her hand.

"Let go of her!" Leo shouted stepping forward.

"What ye going to do if me don't?" The creature asked with an sinister laugh at the end of it.

"I'll kill you." Leo threatened with the Envoker.

"We will see about that." The creature laughed taking a rope and tying up Santana and throwing her aside.

The creature charged swinging its blade with a left to right slash. Leo jumped back, putting the Envoker to his head and pulling the trigger. Jimmy Page came forth and swung his guitar shooting an arrow at the creature. It nipped it shoulder, but the creature didn't seem to notice it.

With an evil grin the creature slashed diagonal downward at Leo. He side stepped the attack just barely and summed Jimmy Page again to launch another fire attack at the creature. It blew back the creature a bit, but it didn't kill the creature. The creature held up his hand and an orb of wind appeared there. He threw the orb at Leo and he crossed his arm's to block it.

The creature charged aiming for Leo head. Leo noticed just in time dodged it. He spun away from the creature and was able to summon his Persona in the process. Jimmy Page strummed his guitar and the creature fazed in and out to dodge the attack. The creature flapped it wings lifting it above the ground. Then it took it's sword in both hands and stabbed the ground.

Wind came from underneath the ground and blew Leo up into the air and slammed him back down into the ground. Leo slowly rose to his knees, his head aching from the attack. The creature launched a kick into his stomach that launched him rolling along the hallway. He stopped himself just in time to dodge the creature stab downward for his head.

"I won't miss ye this time!" The creature shouted as Leo tried to put as much space between him and the creature as possible.

The creature raised it's sword up for the finishing blow. Leo put his Envoker to his head and pulled the trigger.

"Disappear!" Leo shouted as Jimmy Paged strummed his guitar.

The burst of flame blew back the creature into the wall and Leo jumped up. Using the momentum of gaining back the offense he had. He pulled the trigger of the Envoker and Jimmy Page swung his guitar and an arrow pieced the stomach of the creature. It screamed in agony as it pulled out the arrow.

"I'll rip you apart!" The creature screamed in a deaf ting voice. It made Leo flinch a bit and Santana made a whimpering sound.

"Then do it!" Leo screamed back summoning his Persona again. A blast of fire and the creature fazed to dodge it.

The creature charged swinging wildly which Leo had no problem in dodging them. Leo moved back waiting for the right moment to attack. He found it when the creature raised its sword to swing downward. Acting fast Leo summoned Jimmy Page to swing his guitar. An arrow pierced its chest. The creature dropped its sword and fell on its back clenching the arrow.

Leo picked up the creature sword and stood of it.

"Told you I'll kill you." Leo said cutting off the creature head. With that the creature vanished along with the sword.

Leo bended down to pick up Santana Envoker the creature dropped and he ran to Santana. Quickly untied Santana rope's and put her Envoker in her pocket as he did that. As soon as she was released she nearly topped him over in a hug.

"Thank you!" Santana shouted squeezing him tightly.

"No problem Tana." Leo said back equally squeezing her tight.

She let go of him, but he didn't let go of her. Her short hair covered part of her eye's as she stared up into his beautiful eyes. A soft blush appeared on her face as she put her head on his chest.

They stood there for about two minutes before they broke it apart.

"I wonder why they always go after me." Santana asked.

"Because you're beautiful." Leo joked.

"That's can't be it, because I am in no way beautiful." Santana said thinking on the subject.

"I beg to differ on the fact that you say you're not beautiful." Leo remarked and Santana looked up at him.

"D-do your really think I'm beautiful?" Santana asked in a soft voice.

"Yes the most beautiful girl in the world." Leo said putting a smile on his face.

To Leo surprise, she wrapped her arms around his necked reaching up slowly for a kiss that nearly missed Leo lips. As soon as her lips touched his she stopped and looked down with the red a face and to add to her nerves she was shaking

"Thank you Hero…" Santana whispered as Leo pulled her in for a hug.


	7. Chapter 7: Long winded

Chapter 7: Long winded

"Wow, you sure know how to kick butt Lancey!" Jessica shouted.

"Yeah you save my life again…" Tiffany said as she raised her hand to Lance. He grabbed it and helped her to her feet.

They stayed there for a second with them holding hands. They stared at each other as they let go with another small blush coming from Tiffany.

"Get off of me whore!" The yell interrupted the precious moment that Lance and Tiffany was having.

They both turn to see Mathew pushing Taylor off of him.

"I'm sorry…" Taylor said as she stood herself up.

"I don't see why you always have to end up on top of me!" Mathew yelled jumping up.

"Is everyone okay?" Lance asked everyone.

"Yeah, we make a good team." Taylor letting her hair fall out of her ponytail.

"It works best when you're not on top of me." Mathew sarcastically remarked earning a glare from Taylor.

"I'm surprise that you wouldn't want me on you." Taylor said giving him a grin.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't want to do anything with a whore." Mathew said stealing away Taylor grin.

"Pff, you couldn't even afford a whore." Taylor cut back.

"I don't know about that I heard you're pretty cheap." Mathew shot back stealing all of Taylor bluster.

"I am not a whore!" Taylor shouted at him.

"Should I spill the story about that one night?" Mathew asked her with a sinister grin on his face.

"You wouldn't, you wouldn't break a promise." Taylor said with a desperate tone.

"I wouldn't be the first one to break a promise." Mathew said and that shut her up.

"Maybe we should stop this conversation." Lance said, but he was ignored.

"I do so recall the event of a Saturday night last month." Mathew said with the sinister grin again.

"Please stop…"Taylor begged, but Mathew pay no heed.

"Where little Taylor Halgrin pretend to be drunk." Mathew continued on with his story.

"Why would she pretend to be drunk?" Mathew asked the group.

"Please stop…" Taylor begged starting to shake.

"Enough of this." Lance said, but Mathew pay him no heed again.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" Mathew joked with her.

"She pretended to be drunk for she could sleep with two of her friends." Mathew said breaking out into laughter.

Taylor stared at Mathew as her knee's went weak and collapsed to the floor. She broke out into tears crying hysterically. Mathew continued to laugh as he walked past her, but before he got to far Lance was there in front of him.

"You will never do this again, ever." Lance said stabbing his sword in the ground.

"Why not?" Mathew asked staring at Lance.

"Because it's a jerk face thing to do." Lance answered taking a step closer to him.

"Aren't you just self righteous." Mathew sarcastically remarked.

"Boy aren't you just an asshole." Lance shot back.

"Whatever!" Mathew shouted avoiding the coming fight that could have happen.

"I hate you!" Taylor jumped up and shouted at Mathew.

Mathew turned to look back at her.

"The feeling is mutual." Mathew remarked.

"Putting this whole scene aside what should we do now?" Lance asked the group.

"You don't know oh fearless leader?" Mathew sarcastically remarked and Lance ignored him.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked Taylor and she nodded her head.

"We still don't have everybody." Jessica put in.

"Were still missing people?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Jessica said nodding her head and moving a step closer to Lance.

"Who are we missing?" Tiffany asked.

"Leo Sanders and Santana Cruz." Jessica answered not taking her gaze away from Lance.

"What about anybody else?" Taylor asked Jessica.

"Like I said before, If they didn't awake to their Persona's then they would be killed." Jessica answered and Taylor looked down.

"Serves them right." Mathew put in, but everyone ignored the comment.

"So where are they?" Lance asked.

"They are downstairs somewhere."Jessica answered and took a step closer to him.

"Alright then it's best that we head down stairs." He said taking a step away from her.

"I'll go anywhere you go Lancey." Jessica said taking another step closer to him.

"It's best that we stick together." Tiffany told him.

"We make a good team and if we stick together nothing can stop us." Taylor remarked giving him a smile.

"My best chance to get out of here is to stick with you guys." Mathew reluctantly said.

"Alright then let's move out."

******

Leo was the one to break their hug. He stared into her beautiful eyes for another moment. She blushed at that and looked away. She started to shake and he looked away calming her down. The battle with the flying creature had put them close to a staircase and Leo could hear footsteps coming down.

"Stay behind me." He told her, pulling out his Envoker.

"Okay." She said stepping behind.

The first one to step out of the darkness of the stair case was a kid with short black hair that was spiked up with a black button up dress shirt. What scared Leo was that he had a sword in his hand. Next to follow was a girl with Long pink hair with a pink tank top and a lime green skirt. Behind her was a girl with a red shirt in a jean skirt with long black hair, she was also carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. Following her was a girl in the Sherman high school track jacket with mid-length brown hair. After that was a familiar looking boy with partial spiked black hair with a tan light jacket.

"There they are!" Jessica shouted jumping up a little.

"Wow that was easy." Lance remarked chuckling a bit.

"Don't come any closer!" Leo shouted and they all freeze.

"Move another step and I'll attack!" Leo shouted putting his Envoker to his head.

"He has an Envoker!" Tiffany shouted.

"Hey, it's okay were not the enemy!" Taylor shouted a little edgy.

"Can't be too sure the last one talked."Leo remarked the group looked dumbfounded at him.

"They can talk?" Lance asked and Leo nodded his head.

"Wait is that Mathew in the back?" Leo asked and they nodded his head.

"Mathew Ericson from P.E.?" Leo asked the group.

"Yeah that's me." Mathew answered and Leo put away his Envoker.

"I'm Leo Sanders and this is Santana Cruz." Leo introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lance Emeralds." Lance greeted holding out his hand for a hand shake.

"So what now?" Leo asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Cerberus

Chapter 8: Cerberus

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked questioning Lance.

"Well we leave this place." Lance answered.

"Is that all?" Leo asked and Lance shook his head.

"There a guardian by the door." Jessica said.

"What does that mean?" Santana asked.

"It means were up for a battle." Taylor answered pumping her fist in the air.

"Just stay out of my way." Mathew said with a determine look.

"If we have to fight to get out, then you can count on me." Leo said with a confident grin on his face.

"Let's not be rash, we should prepare for this." Tiffany informed them.

"Alright then let's head out.

They moved out walking down the hall and toward the main entrance. As they got closer to the main entrance each person could feel the presence of the guardian. They stopped when they were about to hit the main entrance.

"Do you feel that?..." Leo asked the group visibly shaking.

"This is some evil stuff…" Mathew admitted and for a second he looked scared.

"I don't want to do this…" Santana admitted to the group.

"Come on, don't be afraid. If we don't face this fear, we will die!" Lance said moving into the main entrance.

"He's right." Taylor said moving after him.

"I'll find out its weakness, you guys do the fighting." Jessica informed and the rest of the group finally got the courage to step out.

"So, they finally show themselves." A red hair boy said.

He had long red hair that flowed down his back. He had bright yellow eyes. He was tall about six feet, with a black cape and a red shirt with purple pants. He was casually throwing a dagger up in the air and catching it.

"Yeah, what took them so long?" A pink hair girl asked the red hair boy.

She had long pink hair that flowed down to the ground. She was wearing a black dress shirt with a long silver dress. She had a sword in her right hand and had a wicked grin on her face. Her yellow eyes stared at Mathew and made him shift uncomfortably.

"Well there here now." Said a bald man.

He was bald standing at nine feet. He was a giant with a large black cape with a pink shirt and black pants. In his left hand he had a two handed sword. He had a wide grin with his yellow eyes staring at Santana. She shifted behind Leo.

"I am Tom." The tall bald man said.

"I am Kari." The pink hair girl said.

"I am Jack." The red hair boy said.

"And we are Cerberus!" The three of them shouted in unison.

Lance stepped forward from the group.

"No wonder the presence felt so strong there three of them." Lance said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, we were scared for nothing." Mathew said stepping forward.

"We have nothing to be scared of, there seven of us and three of them." Leo said stepping forward.

"Six, to be exact." Jessica said, but was ignored.

"You're a cocky bunch." Jack said chuckling a bit.

"So much pride." Kari said chuckling herself.

"Ever the fool's." Tom said laughing a sinister laugh.

"That's two of us to one of them." Taylor said stepping behind Mathew.

"Yeah, we can do this together." Tiffany said stepping behind Lance.

"I'll help you Leo." Santana said stepping behind Leo.

"They seem serious about this." Kari remarked laughing at the group.

"We will have some fun then." Tom commented stepping forward.

"They will need this first." Jack said snapping his fingers.

In front of Leo and Santana a Bo staff and a short sword. In front of Mathew a pair of scimitars appeared in front of them.

"Take them you'll need them." Jack said.

"What are you up too?" Lance asked pulling out his Envoker.

"I want this to be a fair, fight." Jack said chuckling a bit as he pulled out a second dagger.

"Go ahead grab them, they been specially picked according to your Persona's." Kari informed them as Mathew grabbed the two scimitars.

He quickly spun them in a circle. He realized that he suddenly knew how to use these weapons and quite well. Leo took the Bo staff and grinned it was just perfect for him. Santana reluctantly grabbed the short sword. She soon realized that she knew exactly how to use this weapon.

"I'll take the loser and the whore." Kari said positioning herself in front of Mathew and Taylor.

"You'll regret calling me a loser." Mathew said spinning his scimitars.

"Is that so?" Kari asked chuckling putting her hand to her mouth.

"I take the cutie." Tom said laughing sinisterly.

"Watch your mouth." Leo threatened and Tom only laughed.

Mathew charged and Taylor pulled the trigger of her Envoker. Jacob came forth slashing his sword. Kari dodged the attack and raised her sword to intercept Mathew downward slash. He pulled back the scimitar and with his left scimitar slashed diagonally upwards. Kari positioned her blade to intercept the slash. She pulled away to dodge the slash from his right scimitar. She raised her free hand in a flash of light and Mathew was thrown back.

Taylor stepped forward summoning her Persona once more. Jacob came forth punching the hilt of his sword. Kari dodged the attack while, Taylor summoned her Persona again. Jacob slashed his sword down and this time it hit Kari, making her flinch just a bit. Kari charged for Taylor, but Mathew was up by then. He quickly pulled out his Envoker and summoned Destruction. A burst of fire had Kari jumping back. Taylor summoned her Persona again and Jacob raised his sword above his head and a yellow light fell upon Mathew. Mathew suddenly felt stronger.

He charged Kari putting his Envoker to his head and pulling the trigger. Destruction appeared above his head and swung its scythe. Kari dodged the attacked, but she was put off and acted in desperation as Mathew looked for an opening through her defense. In the midst of the blade work Kari managed to lift up her hand and another flash of light and Mathew was thrown back. She pointed her hand at Taylor and a burst of flame had her thrown back. She tried to get back up, but with unbelievable speed Kari was there to kick her in the face. Blood flowed freely from Taylor nose as she collapsed onto the ground.

*****

Leo knew he didn't have much room, but he couldn't help this guy was fast with the sword. Faster than that bird creature so there was no room for him to summon Jimmy Page. Leo studied the tall figure that had Leo backpedaling. It was over Leo felt the wall with the back of his hilt he raised his Bo staff and was locked in a parry with Tom.

"What's wrong big guy?" Tom joked pushing Leo Bo staff closer to him.

"Darn it!" Leo shouted desperately trying to push back Tom

A chunk of Ice hit Tom pushing him away from Leo. Leo turned to see Santana running up putting the Envoker to her head and summoning her Persona. Alexis appeared above her and raised his sword and another ice chunk hit Tom. It gave Leo enough time to summon his Persona and a blast of flame hit Tom.

From the smoke an image of a fist came soaring out hitting Leo in the face. He flew back and marked that as the hardest he ever been hit.

"Leo!" Santana screamed putting her Envoker to her head and pulling the trigger.

Alexis came forth and raised his blade. The ice chunk flew toward Tom and he swung his sword like a bat hitting the chunk back at Santana. The chunk hit her in the gut knocking out the air in her. She fell to her knees as Tom charged.

"Darn it! Play for me!" Leo shouted as he summoned his persona. Jimmy Page strummed his guitar shouting a blast of fire at Tom.

Tom spun to dodge the flame and out of his left hand flowed lighting shocking Leo stunning him. Santana rose to her feet and pulled the trigger on her Envoker. Alexis raised his blade and chunk of ice blew over Tom, but he just shook it off. Tom charged, using his shoulder to knock away Leo. Santana tried to stab for his gut, but Tom was too strong with an iron grip on her right wrist that held her sword. He stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed her wrist that was holding her Envoker. He squeezed her wrist and she dropped her sword and Envoker. His right hand grabbed her necked and lifted her off the ground.

*****

"I guess I get the princess and the hero." Jack as he spun his daggers in the air.

"You sound disappointed." Lance said pacing his opponent and Jack followed his every step.

"Well you could say that….I could take you all on." Jack said as his gaze left Lance and went back to playing with his daggers.

"You're a cocky fellow." Lance said readying himself for a charge.

"We'll see won't we?" Jack said laughing a bit.

Lance charged leading with his sword. He stabbed low aiming for the left side of Jack stomach. A dagger was there in a flash to deflect the attack. Lance used the deflection to come down in a diagonal slash. A dagger was there in a flash to parry the blade. Lance pulled back on the blade and launched a high stab that was intercepted by a dagger.

"My turn." Jack said launching into an attack.

His right dagger went in low at Lance gut as his left dagger went high for his chest. Lance jumped back having no way to defend against both attacks. Jack lead with a high stab of his left dagger Lance was able to parry the attack, but was nearly hit with Jack's right dagger. Jack was going to launch another attack, but jumped back as an arrow flew between the two. He sheathed a dagger and fired a fireball at Lance who jumped out of the way.

Jack turn his attention on Tiffany and started slowly walking over to her. Lanced grinned and put his Envoker to his head. He pulled the trigger and his Persona came forth shooting electricity toward Jack. It hit him, but didn't seem to hurt him.

"It's immune to electricity, Lancey!"Jessica shouted and Lance sighed.

Tiffany pulled out her Envoker and summoned Isabella. Isabella twirled and blew a gust of wind toward Jack. The wind blew over Jack and it didn't seem to have any effect on Jack.


	9. Chapter 9: Reload

Chapter 9: Reload

"I hate you Taylor." Kari said using her foot to push over Taylor.

"Do you know why?" She asked Taylor with her hands on her waist and her left foot tapping impatiently.

Taylor shifted to try and stand up, but Kari put her foot on her shoulder to hold her in place. She looked down at her with an evil grin on her face.

"Well do you know?" Kari asked and Taylor didn't respond.

Kari arched back her leg and kicked her in the side.

"Why should you have Mathew's heart?" Kari asked her kicking her in the side again.

"You play with him for awhile then you betray him crushing everything that he has." Kari said kicking her in the side again.

"If you weren't in the picture, I and Mathew would be together ruling this country." Kari said looking at her sword.

"Well if you were to die, then he would be mine." Kari reasoned raising her sword above her head to stab the defenseless Taylor.

"Hey, you!" Mathew shouted standing himself up. Kari turned to look at him, lowering her sword.

"I'm the only one who's going to kill her." Mathew said as a black aura floated off of you.

"Die! Destruction come to me!" Mathew shouted pulling the trigger of his Envoker summoning Destruction.

Destruction came forth and raised its scythe. A burst of flame hit Kari throwing her over Taylor hitting the back wall. He charged forward again putting his Envoker back to his head to summoned Destruction again. Another burst of flame had Kari struggling to get up.

"You're not that tough." Mathew said with a cocky grin on his face as he put the Envoker back to his head.

He summoned Destruction and a purple circle appeared under Kari. She screamed as a flash of purple light and she was gone. Mathew spun his Envoker before putting it in its hoister.

*****

Santana struggled as Tom lifted her off the ground. She desperately tried pull the grasp from her neck, but was unsuccessful.

"It's such a pity that I have to kill such a beautiful girl as you." Tom said lightening up his grasp a bit.

"Tell me Santana are you afraid of dying?" Tom asked bringing her closer.

She continued to struggle and he slammed her against the wall. He held her against the wall with a lewd look in his eyes.

"Tell me Santana have you ever been kissed before?" Tom asked licking his lips moving closer to her. She struggled against him, but it was useless he was just too strong for her.

"Yes she has been kissed before." Leo said walking towards them with a red aura flowing off of him.

"You're still alive?" Tom asked looking annoyed as he averted his gaze away from Santana.

"Yes, I'm alive and kicking." Leo said pulling out his Envoker.

"You want to dance again?" Tom asked dropping Santana on the ground.

"Yeah, let's dance!" Leo said putting his Envoker to his head.

"Play for me!" Leo shouted pulling the trigger summoning Jimmy Page

Jimmy Page strummed his guitar and a burst of flame hit Tom. Through the smoke Leo came charging out with his Bo staff leading. A left to right swing hit Tom on the right shoulder. He pulled back on the Bo staff and shot forward into Tom's nose. He pulled back and spun the staff crashing it down on Tom's head. Tom flew back crashing on the ground struggling to get up.

"It's over Tom." Leo said putting his Envoker back to his head. He pulled the trigger summoning Jimmy Page. A white circle appeared under Tom and with a flash of white light Tom was gone. Leo spun his Bo staff above his head before slamming it onto the ground.

*****

"It's immune to Wind!" Jessica said running away from Tiffany.

"I can see that!" Tiffany shouted notching another arrow into her bow.

She aimed and fired her bow and Jack just dodged the arrow. He was getting closer, but she notched another arrow and started back pedaling. She aimed and fired another arrow with the same result as the last one.

"Strike two." Jack said stepping closer.

"Lance!" Tiffany shouted.

Lance charged with his sword leading, but Jack held up his hand and a gust of wind blew him back. Jack chuckled at the sight of Lance and continued toward Tiffany who was running out of room.

"I'm not finish yet!" Lance shouted standing himself back up.

"Is that so?" Jack asked turning his attention for Tiffany to Lance.

"Jehovah!" Lance shouted pulling the trigger of his Envoker. Jehovah appeared above him raising the globe and a flash of lighting hit Jack.

Lance grinned as the smoked cleared. It revealed a laughing Jack who raised his hand. A gust of wind pushed Lance back against the wall. Lance started to rise, but another gust of wind held him down.

"Lance!" Jessica shouted as Tiffany pulled out her Envoker.

"I need you!" Tiffany shouted summoning Isabella.

Isabella danced and white particles fell on Lance healing him. Lance rose putting his Envoker to his head and pulling the trigger. Jehovah came forth raising his globe casting Megido upon Jack. A small white circle fell upon Jack, a flash of light and the sound of a bomb blasting was heard. The smoke cleared and Jack stood there with a grin on his face. He broke out into a laugh and raised his hand a gust of wind hit Lance throwing him back into the wall.

"You've thrown everything you got at me Lance, and yet not a scratch is on me!" Jack shouted throwing his dagger into the air and catching it.

Lance struggled to rise leaning against the wall for support. He slowly raised his Envoker to his head.

"I've grown bored of this pitiful resistant Lance!" He shouted throwing his left dagger into Lance right shoulder. Lance screamed in pain and dropped his Envoker.

"Lance!" Tiffany shouted putting her Envoker to her head. Before she could pull the trigger Jack raised his other hand and a flash of lighting threw back Tiffany against the wall. She lost her bow and Envoker in the process.

Lance vision blurred as Jack step closer and closer to him.

*****

Lance blinked, than blinked again. He wasn't at the main entrance of his school anymore; he was back in that room he saw in his vision before. The girl was sitting on the bed and she was half naked. The boy was behind her leaning on his elbow he was half naked too.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Minato…" She said turning around to look at him with tears in his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked running a hand through her hair.

"Minato…" She said starting to cry in which he quickly hugged her holding her close.

"Minato…do you love me?" She asked him and he squeezed her.

"Yes I love you more than anything Chihiro." He said and she cried harder.

"Minato…" She said throwing her arms around him.

"Yes?" He asked looking in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She said crying even harder, Minato only held her closer.

"Chihiro." Minato said moving his hand up and down her back.

"Yes?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He said giving her that smile that won her over in the first place.

"I love you too." She said kissing him.

*****

Lance blinked again and he was in darkness pinned to a wall he couldn't see. Someone stepped forward; it was the figure who he met before.

"You want to go back?" The figure asked stepping closer to him.

"Yes I do." Lance answered truthfully.

"Why do you want to go back?" The figure asked him.

"I want to save, Tiffany." Lance answered as the figure pulled out the dagger in his right shoulder.

"Why?" The figure asked putting a hand over Lance forehead healing his wounds.

"Because I love her." Lance said as the figure picked up his Envoker.

"Oh? " The figure asked and Lance nodded.

He pulled out a bullet and reloaded Lance Envoker. He cocked the Envoker and handed it back to him.

"There you go." The figure said with a sigh.

"What did you do?" Lance asked.

"You forgot to reload the gun." The figure said snapping his fingers.

*****

Lance blinked his eyes and Jack was stepping closer to him, dagger ready to strike, but Jack stopped wide eye as Lance stood himself up. A white aura flowed off of him as he put his Envoker to his head and pulled the trigger. Jehovah appeared above him, but in his right hand was a plate of food and in his other hand was a sword.

"Jehovah-Jirah!" Lance shouted as Jehovah raised the plate.

A white circle appeared below Jack. Jack shouted with a flash of white light he was gone. Lance put the Envoker in his pocket and grabbed his sword as Jessica ran up to him.

"You did it!" Jessica shouted, but he walked past her ignoring her.

He walked over to Tiffany and offered his hand. She grabbed and he helped her up. As soon as she was on her feet she embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you, Lance!" She shouted as Lance hugged her back.

*****

"Hey are you okay?" Mathew asked bending down near Taylor

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said smiling up at him and he smile back.

"You save my life…" She said blushing.

"It was nothing." He said looking away with a bit of red on his face.

*****

"You alright?" Leo asked helping Santana to stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to my Hero…" She said looking up at him with a blush on her face.

"He asked me question…" Santana said with a sly grin on her face.

"Huh?" Leo asked a bit confused at what Santana was getting at.

"Nothing." Santana said chuckling at the fact that he didn't get the hint.

Santana was about to move away to grab her things when he stopped her. She looked at him and he cupped her chin with his right hand. He slowly reached and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back slipping in her tongue. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as she explored his mouth.


End file.
